Argoman the Fantastic Superman (film)
Plot In China soldiers prepare to shoot Argoman, but he hypnotizes them, and they kill each other. Argoman then lands in the USSR where he gets his assignment. His employers thought the Chinese would kill him after he had accomplished his mission of destroying a nuclear weapon, then there would be no need to pay him. Argoman takes a jeweled box, following his tradition of taking souvenirs and other valuables in place of ordinary payment; he has an original Mona Lisa in his collection. At the Tower of London, Scotland Yard Inspector Lawrence investigates the theft of the Royal Crown. Sir Reginald Hoover (the secret identity of Argoman) trains to hold his breath under water in a pool, with his servant Chandra telling him the result is 33 minutes, 9 seconds. Afterwards, Sir Reginald invites one of his girlfriends for a rendezvous and picks Samantha, a young Englishwoman. Suddenly, he hears a hovercraft nearing the shore and uses his telekinetic powers to get it ashore. From the hovercraft emerges a woman who introduces herself as Regina. Sir Reginald invites her to spend time with him. However, Chandra is worried, because following intimacy, Argoman will lose his powers for six hours. Lawrence comes to Sir Reginald and says the Crown was returned with a note from Jenabell, Queen of the World. She demands "Muradoff A IV". In the photographs of Tower visitors, Sir Reginald recognizes Regina. Sir Reginald goes to Paris to find the criminal. Inspector Lawrence arrives at the French Ministry of Technology and finds out that "Muradoff A IV" is a big gem with property of reflecting any sort of light and destroying molecular cohesion, rendering any material pliable. The police think Jenabell wants the gem for dividing and using on the international market to destroy currencies. Sir Reginald uses a ring with a Geiger counter to find Jenabell because she has smoked his special radioactive cigarettes. Jenabell and her men rob a bank; while loading money into the van, Sir Reginald hides among crates, and Argoman defeats the robbers. An airborne Jenabell throws down French francs and threatens to use over three billion more unless she receives the gem. For her appointment with her police, she chooses Sir Reginald. Jenabell recognizes him, and her agents attempt to blow up the bus. Sir Reginald is then blindfolded (though he has x-ray vision) and Jenabell brings him to her base. There, Argoman manages to escape and saves fellow hostage, Samantha. Meanwhile, Jenabell gets the gem and uses it to animate androids, clones of politicians. One of them, the minister, arrives to his office, where he had a confrontation with Argoman. The clone jumps out the window, and Argoman briefly catches him before it falls to its death. Police arrive as Argoman flees, immediately jumping to the conclusion that the hero is a killer. Sir Reginald visits Ambassador La Bouche's reception, where he identifies the clones via his ring with the Geiger counter. Samantha marks them with glowing lipstick, and Argoman kills the clones. Jenabell kidnaps General Headwood, one of the chiefs of nuclear forces; others she has already cloned. Sir Reginald departs to her base on a train, but Jenabell's agent sabotages it. Nevertheless, Argoman arrives in time to save General Headwood from cloning. He destroys Jenabell's and other clones. The real Jenabell flees with "Muradoff A IV" on a plane. Argoman telekinetically turns the plane to the sun, and the gem reflects its light, killing Jenabell in an explosion. As a souvenir for this case, Argoman takes the Royal Crown. Cast * Roger Browne * Dominique Boschero * Eduardo Fajardo * Nadia Marlowa * Mimmo Palmara * Nino Dal Fabbro * Andrea Bosic * Tom Felleghy Notes * The movie was chosen to be part of famous German "SchleFaZ" series. It was aired April 2018 on German TV station Tele5. "SchleFaZ" is a German abbreviation which means "the worst films ever". In that series, the two hosts present the whole film and make fun of it throughout the movie, much like Mystery Science Theater 3000. * Jenabell's message has a misspelled sign "Jenabell, The Queen of the Worls." without a "d" in world. References Category:Superhero movies Category:1960s movies